Before the Moon rises
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRADUCTION de Penelope78, reprise de la trad de Nephthys82. Hermione est envoyée dans le passé par un livre mystérieux...au temps des maraudeurs! CH6!
1. Prologue

Amis du jour, Bonjour!

Alors, OUI, je traduis ENCORE une nouvelle fic! Incroyable n'est-ce pas? Eh bien si…

Tout d'abord, les quatre premiers chapitres ont été traduits par **Nephthys82**, mais elle n'a pas uploadé depuis le mois de mars. Donc, comme cette fic est magnifique, et que c'était du gâchis de la laisser en plan, j'ai donc écris à l'auteur de cette fic, **Penelope78**, pour lui demander l'autorisation de reprendre la traduction directement, vu que je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Nephthys82.

Je vous met donc les quatre premiers chapitres traduits par Nephthys82, et suit le cinquième chapitre, traduit par moi :)

Je remercie **Penelope78** pour son autorisation. THANK YOU!!! ;)

Le Saut de l'Ange et Dr Titou Moony, je sais que cette fic vous plait ENORMEMENT, donc, enjoy!!

Voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et surtout que ça vous ne décevra pas, car Nephthys excellait vraiment dans sa traduction.

Bizzzzzzz à tous

Miss Lup'


	2. Prologue fic

**Nephthys82**

Before The Moon Rises ( Avant que la lune se lève)

Prologue

Début de Juillet 1998

Hermione s'assit sur le banc en noyer teinté noir, l'inflexible bois froid contre sa peau. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le banc devant elle et penchant sa tête vers le bas, position de prière.

Pourquoi, par tous les dieux, avait-elle du venir ici, dans cet endroit de culte et de prières, où les pêcheurs viennent se répandre d'excuses en espérant un pardon qu'ils ne demandent jamais sincèrement? Elle se moqua de sa propre puérilité. Elle regarda autour d'elle en silence.

L'endroit tout entier demandait le respect, elle s'y obligea volontairement, pour un tout petit moment de paix. Le toit de la Cathédrale était haut et insondable, taillé dans de la pierre blanche qui avait vieilli en quelquechose de beaucoup plus sombre. Le soleil venait de se coucher et les vitraux étaient ombragées, mais elle pouvait pourtant distinguer les contours des Saints ou des Apotres, elle ne savait pas à qui correspondait ces formes, peut-être les deux mais qui s'en souciait? Quelqu'un s'en souciait-il?

Presqu'au fond de la Cathédrale, au bout de la longue allée s'élevait un autel. Une étoffe rouge sombre recouvrait celui-ci. Quelques 20 bougies étaient allumées et émettaient une faible clareté dans cet endroit obscure. Peut-être étaient-elles là pour symboliser les voeux des gens, peut-être qu'ils les allumaient en dernier ressort, un dernier appel au nom d'une âme brisée. Elle ne savait pas honnêtement ce que les bougies signifiaient, mais elles lui paraissaient être importante.

Hermione essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue et jura. Sentant une étrange sensation de culpabilité, elle regarda le plafond et s'excusa, l'esprit de cet endroit lui pardonnerait surement, il comprendrait que son coeur était meurtri, brisé, en lambeau et serré comme un étaux.

Elle se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds, se genoux tremblant à cause de sa tristesse, et remonta le long de l'allée. Dans un certain sens, elle ne se sentait pas si seule en ces lieux. Debout devant l'autel, elle sortit sa baguette, en sachant qu'elle était complètement seule, elle fit apparaitre une bougies à côté des autres. Elle n'était pas aussi consumée que celles présentes, il n'y a avait pas de traces de cire fondue. Sa bougie était nouvelle et vibrante, la jeune flame sur la mèche vacillait doucement. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres bougies.

Donne lui du temps, un petit peu de cette vie révèlera le meilleur de nous.

Elle passa ses doigts tremblant sur l'étoffe écarlate de l'autel, elle était lisse et froide, un peu comme de la soie. Elle se demanda rapidement pour quelles peines ces bougies avaient-elles été allumées.Y avait-il d'autres coeurs triste, d'autres âmes brisées? Elle sentit sa tête comme nager dans un océan de soupirs, et essaya tant bien que mal, de ne pas avoir l'image de SON (ndt: pas celle de Mione) visage passer devant ses yeux.

Peut-être devrais-je allumer une seconde bougie.

Pas une pour elle et une pour lui, mais pour eux deux. Serait-ce une double chance de réconfort, une double chance de cicatriser son coeur? Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos, se glissant au-dehors avant même d'y avoir été invité. Elle devrait se permettre de pleurer, dans ce lieu de confession et de réconfort, mais le silence était tout meme de rigueur, et elle devait le respecter...il y avait toujours le silence dans l'obscurité, et elle savait que s'était exactement où elle se trouvait, s'éforçant sans cesse de refaire surface et de trouver la lumière, si il y en avait encore. Les larmes silencieuses étaient de loin les plus difficiles.

Hermione se détourna de l'autel et commença à remonter doucement le long de l'allée. Ses chaussures raisonnaient doucement sur le marbre. Elle espérait seulement que cette allée continuerait éternellement parceque cela signifiait qu'elle ne devrait jamais atteindre la grande porte en bois, elle n'atteindrait jamais le monde extérieur, un monde où la dure vérité mettrait fin à ses fragiles émotions, un monde sans lui.


	3. 2 Le plan de départ

**Nephthys82**

Le plan de départ

Janvier 1978

Les Maraudeurs: James, Sirius, Remus et Peter; assit à une table isolée dans un coin de la sombre bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était très tard et les Maraudeurs, comme à leur habitude, étaient en train de préparer quelquechose.

La bibliothèque était déserte et silencieuse, comme ça devait l'être à cette heure-ci, la plus part des étudiants avaient déjà retrouvé leurs lits. Sirius et James étaient penchés sur une vieille et minable copie de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Remus était penché en arrière sur sa chaise, ses cheveux chatain clair juste derrière ses oreilles et les bras croisés sur son torse, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Peter paraissait nerveux et agité quand il effleurait de ses doigts le blason de Gryffondor cousu sa robe de sorcier.

"Que sommes-nous en train de faire?" demanda Peter nerveusement.

"Nous te l'avons déjà dis Peter! As-tu écouté le plan de Sirius?" répondit James irrité.

"Redites moi Pourquoi ceci est une bonne idée?" questionna Remus. James se pencha en arrière en faisant attention, ébourifant ses cheveux d'un air absent, ce qui fut non nécessaire car ses cheveux étaient déjà dans un désordre bien significatif, avec des angles bien particuliers.

Sirius souria, ses dents parfaitement droites et blanches. " Merci Remus, toujours à nous questionner sur nos motivations, la voix de notre conscience! Nous faisons ça parceque ça va être vachement drôle de donner quelques sensations à Rogue pour une fois."

"Tu es en train de parler de jeter un sort sur un bouquin historique qui devra capturer Rogue dans ses pages...pour combien de temps?" Se demanda Remus, tapotant ses doigts sur ses lèvres tout en réfléchissantt, ses yeux bleus pales incertains et intérogateurs.

"Qui ça intéresse?" Répondit James.

"James, sois responsable. Soit, je ne peux pas supporter la présence de Rogue sauf à des kilomètres, mais cela semble un peu radical" rétorqua Remus.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ca ne le tuera pas. Il ne sera pas capable d'altérer l'histoire, juste passer de page en page, perdu comme un petit chiot. Le sort s'arrêtera de lui-même après quelques jours...quelques semaines si nous sommes chanceux...et après il sera de retour avec son horrible tête graisseuse", dit Sirius, tapotant sa baguette sur le livre en récitant des incantations.

"Comment sais-tu que ça va marcher? Que se passera-t-il s'il peut altérer l'histoire quand il y sera? Et que va-t-il se passer quand il va revenir? Reviendra-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé et surtout, combien de temps se sera écoulé sans lui?" demanda Remus, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Une étrange sensation grandissante au creux de son estomac.

"Je ne sais pas si ça marchera ou non. Et je doute sérieusement qu'il puisse changer l'histoire...arrête de t'inquièter pour rien Remus. Ca va être cool. Et de toute façon pour savoir si ça marche, combien de temps ça prend et savoir ce qui se passe, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen...le tester sur Rogue". Sirius fit son plus grand sourire en soulevant ses sourcils à plusieures reprises.

Remus roula des yeux et soupira. "Je veux juste insister sur le fait que je pense toujours que ceci est une mauvaise idée." Remus regarda de nouveau au- dessus de son épaule pendant que Sirius continuait d'enchanter le livre.

"Remarque notée," dit Sirius sans lever ses yeux.

"Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder autour de toi, Lunard?" demanda James, penché en arrière avec ses mains agrippant la table pour éviter de tomber.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers James pour ne pas être entendu.

"Je sent...quelquechose de bizarre, "chuchotta Remus.

"Comment?" demanda James.

"Tu deviens paranoîac, "répondit Sirius nonchalemment.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Lunard? Redemanda James.

"C'est juste que...j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul," chuchotta Remus rapidement, observant autour de lui encore une fois.

"Que veux-tu dire par là?" bégaya Peter.

"Je suis content que tu dises ça," commença James, "car j'avais la même impression."

"Peut...être devrions-nous y aller? "dit Peter, s'étant levé rapidement et ayant poussé violemment sa chaise qui racla le sol dans un grand bruit sourd.

"Mince, Peter, la ferme!" aboya Sirius en baissant la voix." Madame Pince prend toujours 10 minutes dans l'arrière bibliothèque avant de mettre à la porte les derniers élèves et tu sais ça," dit-il, regardant James et Remus." Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Reste silencieux Peter."

Peter reprit sa chaise, s'excusa et revint s'assoir à la table où Sirius finissait d'ensorceler le livre. Remus continuait à regarder aux alentours, et pendant que ses yeux restait particulièrement fixes, les cheveux au bas de son cou commençaient à s'hérisser.

"Ecoute Sirius, je suis d'accord avec Remus pour cette fois. Je sens vraiment qu'il y a quelquechose de bizarre là maintenant," dit James en gigotant sur sa chaise.

"Ok, ok, vous avez gagné. J'arrive pas à le croire. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenus si lâche..." commença à dire Sirius mais il fut immédiatement interompu quand des livres, dans un recoin proche, tombèrent lourdement et bruyament sur le sol.

Les quatres garçons sautèrent de table instantanément et courrurent vers la porte. Le livre ensorcelé de L'Histoire de Poudlard était toujours sur celle-ci. Dans leur hate, ils avaient oublié de prendre l'ouvrage avec eux, entrainant ainsi une remise à plus tard de leur plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Madame Pince passa dans la bibliothèque, elle claqua sa langue fortement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'amat de lire sur le sol. Elle les replaça dans le bon rayonnage, en ramassant aussi une vieille et usée copie de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas et la replaça à l'endroit où elle devait être. Elle y resta pendant des années attendant qu'un malheureux étudiant vienne la chercher, totalement inconscient de la magie que renfermait cet ouvrage.


	4. 3 Un désaccord pour un destin

**Nephthys82**

Un désaccord pour un destin

Janvier 1998

Hermione attrapa une couverture teinte aux couleurs de sa maison, entoura ses épaules tout en s'asseyant près du large foyer de la chaminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une fois installée confortablement en tailleur, elle étendit ses bras en avant et réchauffa ses mains près des flammes dansantes. La salle commune était presque vide maintenant, elle pouvait apercevoir un croissant de lune qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel à travers la fênetre couverte de givre. Ron et Harry avaient continué leur conversation plutot agitée sur le Quidditch avec Dean et Seamus dans leur dortoir à sa requête, et le silence emplissait maintenant l'ensemble de la salle commune.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers des problemes d'Arithmancie lorsque la tranquillité de la pièce fut troublée. Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean venaient de bondir au bas de l'escalier avec un gand bruit sourd. Elle détourna son regard du feu et les observa, désaprouvant le bruit nouvellement engendré.

- Tu as tord Weasley, dit Seamus avec son accent Irelandais.

- Donne moi juste une minute, Finnigan, et tu seras obligé de me demander pardon pour avoir douté de moi, répondit Ron rageusement.

Il était évident pour Hermione que les garçons ne se disputaient pas vraiment. Une fois de plus, ils avaient un débat dans lequel Dean et Seamus étaient d'accord contre la partie opposée composée d'Harry et de Ron. Elle détourna son regard d'eux et le fit revenir sur les flammes en roulant des yeux.

- Hermione! Dit Ron avec interêt.

- Oui, demanda-t-elle, surprise d'être introduite dans une conversation concernant un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

- Dis à Dean et Seamus qu'en 1942 à Poudlard, Barney Sloth n'a PAS attrappé le vif d'or aussi vite, pendant la rencontre Serpentard/Poussoufle, que Harry durant le dernier match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, finit Ron en croissant les bras et en regardant Hermione avec assurance.

Elle fit une grimace de désaprobation: Comment veux-tu que je sache une chose pareille? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Tu connais tout à propos de l'histoire de Poudlard! Répondit Harry en lui souriant.

- Je connais toutes les choses Importantes, répondit-elle en se retournant pour remettre ses mains près du feu. Ils ne parlent jamais d'autres choses? Soupira-t-elle, sachant qu'elle était irritée et fatiguée. C'était pas de sa faute si elle ne savait toutes ces choses.

Ron souffla clairement: Quidditch EST important! Va chercher ton bouquin pour qu'on puisse enfin clore cette discussion! dit Ron, se tenant debout devant Hermione avec colère.

- Quel bouquin? Rétorqua-t-elle méchament, ne souhaitant le retour du silence.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Ron sarcastiquement. Le livre que tu as Toujours avec toi!

- RON! S'écria Harry essayant de stopper la dispute grandissante entre Hermione et Ron.

Elle observa Ron. – Si tu parles de L'Histoire de Poudlard , et bien je ne peux pas vous aider. J'ai prêté le miens à Susan Bones pour un rapport pour le cours du professeur Binns.

- Et bah alors, va le chercher! Dit Ron avec impatience.

- Ron, je ne vais surement pas y aller pour tes beaux yeux! Si tu as besion d'un livre, je te suggères d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'y prendre une copie. Répondit Hermione en perdant patience face à ses meilleurs amis.

- Mais tu pourrais faire ça tellement plus vite! Gémit Ron.

- Ce que Ron essaie de te dire, interrompa Harry rapidement, c'est que si cela ne te dérangeait pas, pourrais-tu s'il te plait aller à la bibliothèque prendre ce livre pour nous? Ca nous prendrait deux fois plus de temps pour le trouver alors que toi, tout le monde sait que tu es très efficace dans ce genre d'endroit.

Dean et Seamus avaient gardé le silence pendant cet échange interminable, ne voulant pas enragé Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'était – Ron l'ayant déjà fait plus que quiconque.

- Bien! Dit Hermione, levée et fachée. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez du moment que vous vous la fermiez à propos de Quidditch! Elle laissa choir sa couverture rouge et or sur le canapé, et partie en coup de vent hors de la salle commune.

Hermione descendit les escaliers en jettant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était 8h30, elle n'avait que trentes minutes pour aller à la biblothèque avant que cele-ci ferme pour la nuit, bien assez de temps pour trouver un livre et revenir dans la salle commune. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils se taisent et qu'elle puisse à nouveau jouir du silence. Hermione s'arrêta devant le grand bureau de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince la regarda avec son visage ridé et ses yeux vigilants.

- Puis-je savoir, s'il vous plait, s'il reste une copie de L'Histoire de Poudlard dans la biblothèque? Demanda la jeune fille gentillement. Cela ne me sert à rien de parcourir la salle s'il n'y a pas le livre que je veux.

Mme Pince agita sa baguette avec un air irrité vers un grand livre de registre en face d'elle. Les pages défilaient trop vite pour qu'on puisse lire quoique ce soit sur chacune d'elle, mais Hermione savait que c'était la liste complète de la collection de Poudlard. Finallement, lorsque les pages finirent de tourner, elle loucha au bas de la page et regarda de nouveau Hermione.

- Il y a un volume disponible. Personne ne veux le prendre, dit la bibliothécaire sêchement.

- Pourquoi pas? Questionna Hermione.

- Cette une très vieille copie qui à tendance à se désagréger.

- Bien, ça ne fait rien du moment qu'il y a l'information dont j'ai besoin dedans, répondit Mione.

- Je pense la même chose. Voulez-vous que je vous indique l'emplacement?

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je crois pouvoir le trouver moi-même.

- Très bien, J'ai autre chose à vous dire. Je suis sure que vous êtes consciente que la bibliothèque ferme dans 20 minutes. Ne l'oubiez pas! Finissa-t-elle avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

Hermione s'éloigna du bureau et marcha en direction de l'endroit où elle était sure de trouver l'ouvrage. La bibliohèque était pratiquement vite à cette heure tardive. Elle passa le coin et arriva face à une table où Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan travaillaient. Ils étaient au milieu d'une discussion sur les Runes Anciennes quand Mione passa près d'eux.

- Hermione! S'écria Ernie. T'as une minute?

Hermione s'arrêta à mi-chemin et soupira. Elle était fatiguée et sur le point de grogner, mais elle se retourna en souriant à Ernie.

- Bien sure. De quoi as-tu besoin? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table.

Hermion souhaita bonne nuit à Hannah et Ernie. Ils la remercièrent pour sa perspicacité en Runes Anciennes et elle reprit sa route rapidement. Elle était en retad, plus vite elle aurait le livre, plus vite elle pourrait retourner à la salle commune pour se réchauffer les mains et enfin de relaxer. Elle marcha à travers l'allée dédiée à l'histoire et s'arrêta devant un ensemble d'étagères. Il était plein de lire et elle observa avec attention chaque volume pour enfin trouver celui dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se hissa sur ses pointes de pieds quand elle le vit, elle s'éleva le plus haut possible pour l'attrapper. Elle toucha le livre du bout des doigts et il chutta de l'étagère.

- C'est bizarre, dit-elle doucement.

Le livre était face contre terre et ouvert. Quelques unes des pages jaunes étaient froissées et pliées avec des angles bizarres. Elle s'accroupit et retourna le livre. Instantanément, elle le laissa tomber de ses mains, une étrange lumière argentée commençait à émaner des pages.

Hermione commença à reculer rapidement, mais pas assez vite. La lumière argentée se concentra en un filet lumineux qui engloba tout ce qui avait autour du livre, Hermione y compris. Avant qu'elle ne sache se qui se passait, tout son corps commença à la picoter. Sa tête commença à tourner et elle se sentit tomber, tout était hors de control, dans un océan d'argent. Elle se protégea les yeux de la lumière qui était froide et aveuglante. Elle frissonna comme si elle était plongée dans une mer de glace argentée. Puis, tout arrêta de bouger, la lumière argentée avait disparu. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux pour voir que rien ne s'était produit. Mais si tout ceci était vrai, pourquoi était-elle débout dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque en train d'écouter une voix qui ressemblait vraiment à celle de Sirius Black?


	5. 4 trébucher pour enfin avoir une vérité

**Nephthys82**

Trébucher pour enfin avoir une vérité

Janvier 1978

Hermione frota ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Elle se tenait debout, immobile et écoutait. Que s'était-il passé? Le livre de L'Histoire de Poudlard n'était plus sur le sol, la lumière argentée s'était dissipée et maintenant, elle était dans un recoin obscur et silencieux de la bibliothèque, à part quelques voix qu'elle pouvait entendre juste au détour de l'allée.

- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera ou non. Et je doute sérieusement qu'il puisse changer l'histoire...

Etait-ce Sirius? Le coeur d'Hermione s'emballa à cette idée, ça faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sirius et des larmes menaçaient d'apparaitre. Elle se rapprocha des étagères et elle put alors écouter la conversation plus distinctement.

- ...arrête de t'inquièter pour rien Remus...

Professeur Lupin? Hermione fut persuadée que le livre lui était tombée sur la tête, l'avait assomer et elle devait rêver. Elle se pencha en avant pour voir entre quelques livres et faillit hurler.

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis de l'autre coté de l'étagère. Ils paraissaient bien réels et vivants. Se pourrait-il être autre chose qu'un rêve?

Elle observa en premier James Potter. Elle souria malgré elle. Il ressemblait tellement à Harry, les mêmes cheuveux brun en désordre, le même sourire. Seuls les yeux étaient différents, Hermione savait qu'Harry avait les yeux de sa mère.

Après elle reconnu Sirius. Dieu qu'il était mignon dans ses jeunes années. Ses cheveux étaient noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau ainsi que ses yeux...si profond et insondable. Des larmes surgirent de ses yeux. C'est sur qu'il avait toujours parut rebelle et téméraire, et elle avait alerté Harry contre ceci, mais maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sirius était assit devant elle, jeune et conscient que le monde lui apporterait de grandes aventures et qu'il vivrait pour les voir. Il lui manquait tellement.

Puis, il y eut Peter Pettigrew et ce fut difficile pour Hermione de retenir sa rage. Elle voulait bondir de l'autre côté du rayon et l'étrangler. Comment pourrait-il trahir ses amis? Comment pourrait-il les condamner à une mort certaine? Comment pourrait-il envoyer Sirius à Askaban pendant 13 ans? Mais c'était amusant de voir à quel point Peter était loin de ressembler à un meurtrier. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui les avaient tous déçu, il ressemblait plutot à un petit garçon fragile dans un monde d'homme, incertain d'être de taille.

Le dernier garçon assit à la table se trouvait être Remus Lupin. Elle n'aurait pas pu le deviner au premier regard car le jeune garçon paraissait plein de vie et non aussi fatigué que dans son futur. Il n'avait pas de cernes autour des yeux, pas de cheveux gris, pas de fatigue ni de rides sur son visage. Il était un jeune garçon. Ses amis étaient toujours vivants. Peter n'avait pas encore changé de coté et Voldemort ne reignait pas...encore. Elle pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient bleus pales et quand il faisait un large sourire, elle lui souriait en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Ca va être cool. Et de toute façon pour savoir si ça marche, combien de temps ça prend et savoir ce qui se passe, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen...le tester sur Rogue! Sirius fit son plus grand sourire en soulevant ses sourcils à plusieures reprises.

Stop! Hermione venait de voir que le livre que Sirius était en train de manipuler était L'Histoire de Poudlard . Etait-ce vraiment possible? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit le même livre? Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là?

- Remarque notée, dit Sirius sans lever ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder autour de toi, Lunard? demanda James, penché en arrière avec ses mains agrippant la table pour éviter de tomber.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers James pour ne pas être entendu. Hermione se colla de plus en plus contre l'étagère, reposant ses mains sur les livres qui lui faisaient face.

- Je sent...quelquechose de bizarre, chuchotta Remus.

- Comment? demanda James.

- Tu deviens paranoîac, répondit Sirius nonchalemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lunard? Redemanda James.

- C'est juste que...j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul, chuchotta Remus rapidement, observant autour de lui encore une fois.

Comment? Ils ne sont quand même pas capable de me sentir

- Que veux-tu dire par là? bégaya Peter.

- Je suis content que tu dises ça, commença James, car j'avais la même impression.

- Peut...être devrions-nous y aller? dit Peter, s'étant levé rapidement et ayant poussé violemment sa chaise qui racla le sol dans un grand bruit sourd.

- Mince, Peter, la ferme! aboya Sirius en baissant la voix. - Madame Pince prend toujours 10 minutes dans l'arrière bibliothèque avant de mettre à la porte les derniers élèves et tu sais ça, dit-il, regardant James et Remus. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Reste silencieux Peter.

Peter reprit sa chaise, s'excusa et revint s'assoir à la table où Sirius finissait d'ensorceler le livre.

Hermione inspira fort et revint se coller aux étagères pour voir les Maraudeurs. Quand elle les regarda attentivement, elle s'aperçut que Remus continuait à regarder autour de lui. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'arretèrent sur elle. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle se recula, ses mains toujours reposant sur les livres. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de respirer trop fort.

Peut-il me voir? Pensa-t-elle en paniquant. Qu'allait-il se passer s'ils se rendaient compte de sa présence?

- Ecoute Sirius, je suis d'accord avec Remus pour cette fois. Je sens vraiment qu'il y a quelquechose de bizarre là maintenant, dit James en gigotant sur sa chaise.

- Ok, ok, vous avez gagné. J'arrive pas à le croire. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenus si lâche... commença à dire Sirius mais il fut immédiatement interompu quand des livres, dans un recoin proche, tombèrent lourdement et bruyament sur le sol.

Hermione était toujours penchée sur les livres et sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient glissé de l'étagère, et avaient finalement fini par tomber au sol révélant ainsi sa cachette. Elle se baissa rapidement, son coeur battant très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle plaça sa main sur la bouche pour empêcher sa respiration d'être entendue.

Les quatres garçons sautèrent de table instantanément et courrurent vers la porte. Le livre ensorcelé de L'Histoire de Poudlard était toujours sur celle-ci. Hermione entendit le bruit de leurs pas se fondre dans le couloir. Quand elle fut sure que la voie était libre, elle se releva doucement.

Ceci ne parait pas être un rêve, se dit-elle sans conviction. Elle commença à se sentir très seule et nerveuse dans cette biblothèque sombre. Un bruit venant de nul par la fit sortir de sa stupeur.

Mme Pince!

Hermione courrut à travers la bibliothèque, zigzaguant entre les tables et les rayons de livres. Elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir vide. Regadant de tout les côtés avec appréhension, elle se sentit seule.

Bon, je peux me réveiller à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Là tout de suite serait cool!

Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe et prit une grand inspiration. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait aller était le bureau de Dumbledore.

C'était déjà le Directeur quand les Maraudeurs étaient ici je crois? J'espère seulement que son bureau n'a pas changé de place!

Elle partit en direction du bureau, à travers les corridors vides, espérant obtenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Est-ce un rêve oui ou non?


	6. 5 Un rappel brutal à la réalité

Amis du jour, Bonjour!

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Before the Moon Rises, traduit par moi ;)

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas Remus :'( L'histoire est à Penelope78, les personnages et l'univers que vous connaissez à JK Rowling. _

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je pense que vous attendiez tous ce nouveau chapitre!

Enjoy!

**BEFORE THE MOON RISES (Avant que la Lune se lève) **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Quatre. Un rappel brutal à la réalité. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Janvier 1978_

Hermione marchait péniblement dans le hall bondé de Poudlard, se sentant mal à l'aise dans un endroit qui aurait dû être confortable et familier. Comment quelqu'un pourrait se sentir à son aise quand il n'est pas sûr que tout soit réel, mais au contraire que tout soit un rêve?

Les couloirs étaient froids et une légère brise soufflait par instants, soulevant de la poussière dans les coins ou des bouts de parchemins abandonnés par les étudiants. Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, et il y avait un problème.

_Quel est le mot de passe? Mince. _

Soudainement la gargouille fit un pas de côté et les escaliers en colimaçon furent révélés. Hermione recula de panique. Le professeur McGonagall apparut et la regarda.

-"Et que faîtes-vous, puis-je savoir, hors de votre lit à cette heure?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Je…euh…le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il voulait me voir" bégaya-t-elle, sentant ses joues rougirent sous le regard du professeur McGonagall.

-"Très bien" acquiesça sèchement son professeur de Métamorphose avant de s'en aller dans un autre couloir.

Hermione déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers les escaliers mobiles en spirale. Une fois en haut, elle alla vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et frappa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et elle la poussa.

-"Professeur Dumbledore?" demanda nerveusement Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans son bureau.

-"Oui, entrez" entendit-elle dire le vieux directeur. "Asseyez-vous" dit-il en lui faisant signe d'une main et Hermione avança prudemment à l'intérieur, trouvant un siège dans un somptueux fauteuil. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

-"Je—euh—eh bien—Je suis Hermione Granger" répondit Hermione maladroitement.

-"Oui, je sais" répondit-il, la regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-"Quoi—je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous savoir ça?"

-"Je sais beaucoup de choses"

-"Mais, je n'étais pas encore née—ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que—eh bien, en quelle année sommes-nous?" demanda Hermione alors que sa frustration augmentait. Dumbledore la regarda simplement avec un léger amusement.

-"Je crois que nous sommes en 1978"

-"Bien" dit-elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et regardant le sol. "Okay, là est le problème, je suis née en 1980" dit-elle, s'arrêtant pour voir si le Directeur voulait commenter.

-"Oui, continuez" l'encouragea-t-il.

-"Et si c'est le cas je ne naîtrai pas avant deux ans. J'étais dans la bibliothèque ce soir—enfin, ce soir en _1998_ et j'ai prit un livre sur l'étagère. Quelque chose s'est passé; il y a eu une vive lumière argentée et la dernière chose que je sais c'est que je suis en 1978 et je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée". Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que le Directeur prenne la parole. Il tapotait le bout de ses doigts lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait. Quand il regarda Hermione, ses yeux bleus étincellaient.

-"Pouvez-vous me renvoyer dans le futur?" demanda finalement Hermione, le silence s'éternisant trop pour elle.

-"Non" répondit-il, souriant gentiment.

-"Quoi? Pourquoi non?" demanda-t-elle sans élever la voix—seule Hermione pourrait vraiment bien le faire.

-"Je ne peux pas modifier le futur" répliqua-t-il.

-"Mais vous ne _changeriez pas_ le futur. Je suis venue ici par accident, me renvoyer corrigerait tout" dit-elle alors qu'elle glissait sur le bord de la chaise, ignorant les commentaires étouffés des tableaux sur le mur.

-"Il n'y a pas d'accidents, Miss Granger"

-"Mais comment est-ce possible? Je me souviens précisément qu'en deuxième année, _tous _les exemplaires de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ avaient été vérifiés à cause de la Chamb—oublions ça. Si tous les exemplaires étaient partis, comment cet exemplaire a-t-il pu passer? Ne devrait-ce pas être quelqu'un d'autre à ma place?"

-"Pourquoi devez-vous poser des questions pareilles?" demanda Dumbledore, amusé du besoin d'Hermione d'avoir des réponses immédiates.

Elle soupira de frustration. Comment tout ça a pu se passer? "Donc, ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que vous ne me renverrez pas dans le futur?"

-"Exact. Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce livre ensorcelé ce soir par hasard et c'est la preuve dont j'ai besoin pour savoir que vous êtes ici pour une raison. Et si je vous renvoyait dans le futur, je changerai votre chemin et ainsi votre futur, et je ne peux pas"

Hermione s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Son esprit partait dans des milliers de direction. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore était en train de dire? Etait-il en train de dire qu'elle devrait _rester_ en 1978?

Mais, est-ce que je serais collée ici pour toujours? se demanda-t-elle, sa voix presque comme un souffle et une ride se forma entre ses sourcils.

-"Non, pas pour toujours. Je crois connaître l'incantation qui a été utilisée sur le livre, et même si ce n'était pas acceptable, ce n'était pas non plus illégal. Je doute sérieusement que les ensorceleurs étaient assez puissants pour que vous soyez ici pour plus d'un an. Je suppose que ça serait dans deux mois"

-"Mois?" Hermione soupira. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand je retournerai à mon époque?"

-"Rien. Ce sera comme si vous n'étiez jamais parti" dit Dumbledore. Il se leva de son bureau et marcha en rond autour d'Hermione. Elle le regarda alors que l'anxiété montait en elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que je fais jusque là?"

-"Intégrez-vous; faites-vous des amis" répondit-il alors en lui souriant.

Hermione se leva et hocha la tête. "Et qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire quand ils commenceront à me poser des questions?"

-"Dites leur simplement ce dont ils ont besoin de savoir et rien du tout sur leur futurs" dit-il très sérieusement.

-"Oui, je comprends"

-"Une chambre a été faite pour vous dans la tour de Gryffondor. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver votre chemin là-bas"

Elle acquiesça. "Ce ne serait pas, par hasard, un rêve, non?"

-"J'ai bien peur que non"

-"Oui, bien sûr. Un cauchemar en fait" marmonna t-elle avant de regarder Dumbledore et d'ajouter, "Merci"

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit au directeur et quitta son bureau, déçue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en 1978 pour deux mois? Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée. Est-ce qu'elle deviendra amie avec quelqu'un? Est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ des amis?

Elle pensa à Sirius –devenir amie avec lui signifierait le perdre deux fois. Puis elle pensa à James, le père de Harry –oh, _mon Dieu_, James et Lily—tués par Voldemort. Voulait-elle même devenir amie avec eux, en connaissant les faits horribles qui les attendait et en étant incapable de leur en souffler un mot? Peter –pourrait-elle devenir amie avec un traître? Et Remus –ce cher vieux, gentil professeur Lupin – il était le seul fidèle Maraudeur encore en vie à présent. Il serait la meilleure option pour une amitié, mais comment quelqu'un pourrait être amie avec juste _un _des Maraudeurs?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Hermione arriva au portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle réalisa, un peu trop tard, qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était le mot de passe. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et rit.

_Laissez-moi une pause. Ayez un peu de sympathie pour moi, s'il vous plait. _

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lever les yeux, le portrait pivota et quatre garçons sortirent. Hermione recula, non sans trébucher sur son propre pied.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Sirius, la regardant comme si elle était en train de comploter une conspiration qui le concernait.

-"Q-Qu-" bégaya-t-elle, incapable de se focaliser sur le fait qu'elle regardait Sirius –un Sirius beaucoup plus jeune. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer, mais elle savait qu'il la prendrait probablement pour une folle.

-"Ecoute, qui tu es et qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda James, montrant peu à peu quelle brute il pouvait être.

Hermione se redressa et leva un peu son menton. "Je ne pense pas que ce que je suis en train de faire soit tes affaires. Et je voudrais rentrer dans la salle commune si ça ne te dérange pas"

-"Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor" répliqua James, sceptique.

Peter désigna les vêtements d'Hermione. Le blason de Gryffondor était brodé sur sa poitrine. "Elle porte des vêtements de Gryffondor, Cornedrue" dit-il calmement.

_Merci mon Dieu je portais mon uniforme à la bibliothèque. _

-"Hey, Peter a raison. Comment ça se fait que l'on ne t'ai pas reconnu? Nouvelle?" demanda Sirius, haussant les sourcils. Hermione rougit sous son regard.

-"Je—euh—ouais, je suis nouvelles"

-"Désolé pour tout alors" dit James d'un air penaud.

-"C'est bon, maintenant si ça en vous dérange pas, j'aimerai aller dormir" Elle baissa le regard. _Et m'en aller loin de vous tous. J'ai l'impression de regarder des fantômes. _

-"Quel est ton nom?"

Hermione leva les yeux immédiatement. Remus la regardait; c'était lui qui avait parlé. Elle était une fois de plus étonnée à quel point son visage paraissait jeune. Ses joues prirent une belle couleur rouge.

-"Jane" dit Hermione, utilisant son deuxième prénom. Elle pensa que ce serait plus sûr que personne ne se souvienne d'elle dans le futur.

-"Jane, hein?" demanda Sirius, lui souriant avec intérêt.

-"Ouais, simplement Jane. Simplement Jane, c'est moi" dit-elle nerveusement.

-"Elle est tout sauf simple" marmonna Remus à James.

-"Eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer, Jane" dit James. "Mais on a des choses à faire alors on se verra demain"

-"Oh, d'accord. Bonne nuit alors" dit-elle en passant devant eux et en entrant dans la salle.

Remus la regarda se presser, respirant son odeur alors qu'elle passait – un des nombreux inconvénients d'être un loup-garou…un sens aiguisé de l'odorat. C'était étrange ce que sa douce odeur lui faisait, à lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer – il entrait dans des aires dangereuses.

-"_Viens, _Remus" Sirius lui fit signe du bout du couloir. Remus secoua la tête et se dépêcha de les retrouver, se demandant un bref instant si il devait rester le plus loin possible de Jane qu'il le pouvait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!!! **

**Bizzzzzzz à tous**

**Miss Lup' **


	7. 6: de nouveaux grands changements

**Amis du jour, BONJOUR!!**

**Bon, je sais, je suis pas en avance…je m'excuse, mais les chapitres sont longs à traduire, et en plus, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, en plus du boulot pour le lycée (bah oui, quand même). **

Mais, voilà enfin la suite!! Avec du Sirius, du Remus…raaaaaaaa bonheur!!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plait!!

Luffynette: Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Severia Dousbrune: Merci! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma trad te plaise! J'aime bien les voyages dans le temps aussi, je trouve ça très sympa!! Et puis, c'est vrai que le Remus de la fic est très craquant :o) A plus! Bizzz!**

**Superzori: Merchi beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise!!! Et puis, bah pour l'anglais, je me débrouille, mais mon grand ami m'aide beaucoup, j'ai nommé: Mr le dictionnaire!!! Lol! Allez, à pluche! Bizzz!**

**Kyana Lupin: Tiens, on se retrouve! Lol! Contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Alinemcb54: Contente que tu adores!! Voilà la suite!! Bizzz!**

**Petale de lune: Merci!! Eh bah, la suite a un peu tardé, j'avoue…mais elle est là!! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Aaaaaaaaah comment Dumbie savait! Ça, c'est un des grands mystères de l'humanité comme la question: pourquoi étudie-t-on la philo en terminale? Hmm? Oui, je sais, ça n'a rien à voir, mais ça reste inexpliqué pour moi…Bref, à plus! Bizzz!**

**Vengeresse: La suite est là! :o) ce fut long, je te l'accorde --;, on fait ce qu'on peut! Oooh mais elle se fera sûrement de nouveaux amis! Ne t'en fais pas! Lol! Bizzz!**

**Big Bad Titou Moony: Bah, je ne t'en voudrais pas de ne pas suivre ma fic, va! Lol! Hey, tu changes souvent de pseudo en ce moment, c'est impressionnant…**

**Bon, et puis…Le Saut de l'Ange, tu m'as soudoyée pour que je traduise cette fic et hop! Tu review même pas!! Tss tss tss… bah, comme tu es en période d'exams, je te pardonne! Mdr! J'espère que ça va te plaire!**

**Kloona?! Oh par Merlin tu ne m'a même pas reviewé!! Snif…fle (comme tu dis, lol). En fait je sais même plus si tu suis cette fic…Oo**

**Enfin, voilà le chapitre!!!**

**BEFORE THE MOON RISES (Avant que la lune se lève)**

OoOoOoOoOoOo  
Chapitre Cinq:  
De nouveaux grands changements.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Eh bien, j'espère que je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi_

_Tomber amoureux me donne le cafard_

_Eh bien, la musique joue et tu exposes_

_Ton cœur pour que je le vois_

_Ajoute une bière et maintenant je t'entends m'appeler_

_Et j'espère que je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi" –Tom Waits. _

**Janvier 1978**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la vive lumière du soleil. Elle avait réussi à arriver dans son lit entièrement habillée et avait négligé de fermer les lourds rideaux rouges autour de son lit.

-"Bonjour" dit une douce vois féminine à côté d'elle.

Hermione leva les yeux lentement, un cri éclata dans son esprit. C'était la mère de Harry—Lily Evans. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux vert émeraude.

-"Je suppose que tu es une élève transférée, bien que ça semble vraiment tard dans l'année pour ça" dit Lily, s'asseyant sur le lit en face d'Hermione.

-"Je-euh, oui on peut dire que je suis une élève transférée"

-"Tu es arrivée tard la nuit dernière?" se demanda Lily, regardant les vêtements d'Hermione et remarquant que ça ne ressemblait pas à un pyjama.

Hermione rit, un peu embarrassée alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. "Oui. J'étais épuisée hier quand je suis arrivée" dit-elle honnêtement. "Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche avant le petit déjeuner"

-"Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée" dit Lily, avec un sourire franc. "Je suis Lily Evans, au fait" Lily tendit sa main et Hermione la serra lentement, regrettant secrètement que Harry ne soit pas là pour la voir.

-"Jane…Jane Doe" dit Hermione stupidement, serrant la main de Lily.

-"Jane Doe?" demanda Lily, plissant le nez "C'est un peu-"

-"Oh, c'est un diminutif d'un nom—plus long. Oui, mon père était allemand et c'était un nom atrocement long alors Doe roule mieux sur la langue" bégaya-t-elle rapidement, se sentant de plus en plus stupide.

-"Oh" dit Lily, hochant la tête. "Je vois. Eh bien, tout s'explique. Ravie de te rencontrer, Jane Doe" Lily sourit et Hermione se relaxa immédiatement. "C'est bien d'avoir une nouvelle Gryffondor. Je pense que tu vas te plaire ici" Hermione sourit à Lily avant de sortir ses affaires et se diriger vers les douches.

OoOoOoOo

Après une longue douche chaude, Hermione s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Ça n'avait presque pas changé en vingt ans—ça lui donnait un certain confort. La salle commune était pleine d'étudiants se préparant à descendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais quand elle vit les Maraudeurs, elle n'était toujours pas prête au sentiment de rêve qui la surmontait encore.

Lily, à côté de James, leva son bras et fit un geste. "Jane, par ici!"

Hermione regarda ailleurs et se demanda si elle oserait. Oubliant ça --_elle était une Gryffondor après tout—_elle s'approcha du groupe. "Bonjour" dit-elle en se mettant d'un air gêné à côté de Lily, sentant les regards sur elle.

-"Jane, je voulais te présenter mes amis" dit Lily, attrapant le bras d'Hermione d'une manière amicale. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

_Tout va bien se passer. Fais comme si tu les rencontrais pour la première fois. _

-"Voici Sirius Black" commença-t-elle, le désignant.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit un grand sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Seigneur, il était beau. Elle essaya de ne pas rougir en lui disant bonjour. Il avait un sourire qui pourrait séduire une vieille sorcière.

-"Voici James Potter" dit-elle, puis, se penchant pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, "c'est mon petit-ami"

-"Ravie de te rencontrer" dit Hermione, avec l'impression de serrer la main de Harry.

-"Voici Peter Pettigrow"

Hermione serra les dents. Peter avait l'air mal assuré et nerveux. _Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente, Peter? _Elle se demanda si elle le devinerait.

-"Et voici Remus Lupin" dit Lily, en le montrant.

Hermione sourit et Remus rougit. _Est-ce qu'il rougit? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Remus était du genre timide. _

-"Bonjour" dit-il, tendant sa main en hésitant vers elle. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait la toucher. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux—il pourrait le sentir à des kilomètres, et c'était déstabilisant. Hermione serra sa main et leva les yeux pour regarder les siens plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de rediriger son regard vers Lily.

-"Et voici Jane Doe" dit Lily, souriant à Hermione.

-"Jane Doe?" demanda James, essayant de ne pas rire. "ça sonne tellement…générique"

-"C'est exactement de ce que j'ai dit" admit Lily, "Mais c'est un diminutif pour quelque chose, c'est ça Jane?"

-"Ouais…" et se souvenant de son mensonge, "c'est un diminutif. Mon père était allemand alors c'est un long nom allemand—difficile à dire et tout" dit-elle, hochant la tête comme une idiote.

-"C'est le diminutif de quoi?" demanda Remus.

_Bon sang. Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis_.

-"Euh—Doechenbacher—hauf" sortit-elle. "Oui, c'est ça, Doechenbacherhauf"

-"Woh, ça c'_est_ long" dit Sirius, haussant un sourcil. "Je continuerai à t'appeler Jane Doe, si ça ne te dérange pas" dit-il, allant vers elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "Bienvenue à Poudlaird. Laisse-moi-" Remus s'éclaircit la gorge quelque part derrière eux. "Laisse-_nous_ te faire visiter. On connaît cet endroit mieux que personne"

-"C'est vrai?" demanda Hermione, aimant beaucoup cette version joyeuse de Sirius.

-"Attend un peu" dit-il, lui souriant encore et regardant Remus derrière son épaule.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les Maraudeurs plus Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose pour leur premier cours; elle se sentait juste un peu nerveuse, après tout, la Métamorphose avait toujours été l'une de ses meilleurs matières.

La salle était un peu différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait pas de bureaux, à leurs places des tables accueillant trois personnes avaient été placées. Elle regarda Lily.

-"On s'assoit toujours ici" dit-elle, désignant deux tables vers le fond de la salle. "Sirius pensait que ça empêcherait le professeur McGonagall ne remarquer ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant elle le regarde deux fois plus" Lily rit.

James et Peter s'étaient déjà assis devant la table que Sirius avait choisi. Lily prit une chaise à côté de James. Ce qui laissait Hermione s'asseoir à la table de Sirius et Remus—qui restait en retrait comme s'il voulait s'asseoir autre part.

Et c'était _exactement_ ce qu'il était en train de penser. Son regard alternait entre les deux chaises vides et Jane, puis sur la salle. Est-ce que les autres se demanderaient ce qu'il faisait s'il allait s'asseoir autre part? Bien sûr que oui, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils verraient clair à travers son étrange comportement—il avait déjà un peu peur que Sirius ne le sache déjà, et c'était pourquoi il flirtait si ouvertement avec Jane—juste pour le faire enrager.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Sirius.

-"Bon choix" dit-il en la taquinant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Remus; il était toujours debout, regardant la salle.

-"Viens, Prof—Remus" elle se corrigea rapidement, trouvant bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom, "Tu peux t'asseoir ici; je ne mords pas"

Remus sourit doucement. _Trop tard pour ça_, pensa-t-il. Il soupira et s'assit à côté de Jane. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, --elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait—ou peut-être que si. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quand elle le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'elle _savait_ des choses; il se sentait exposé et il n'était pas habitué à ça. Seuls ses plus proches amis connaissaient ses secrets, et ils ne les connaissaient même pas tous. Il préférait ça—sa vie exige des secrets, qui quitte des petites pièces pour une sorte d'intimité. Et il n'avait plus de pièces vides dans sa vie pour Jane…alors pourquoi il avait l'impression de faire le ménage juste pour elle?

Hermione, au contraire, se sentait chez elle à côté de Remus. Il était la seule chose (**NdT**: considérerait-elle Mumus comme une chose? Non mais c'est quoi ces manières?! Remus n'est pas sa chose…;o)…) de son futur qu'elle avait l'impression s'avoir emmené avec elle dans sa folle aventure—même s'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il restait Remus Lupin, et il était sexy dans son genre. Il n'était pas follement beau comme Sirius ou attirant (style farceur) comme James; il était beau…et ces yeux…qui savait qu'ils étaient aussi bleus? (**NdT**: Oh my god!! Sacrifice!! Les yeux dorés de Moony ont été remplacés…pô juste…:'(…). Dans le futur, elle n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux à part l'expression de tristesse qui semblait toujours présente. Vous pouviez dire qu'il était honnête même sans lui parler, et Hermione _savait_ qu'il était gentil, doux et jetez un coup d'œil à ces mains…

_Arrête ça_, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle sourit d'un air penaud à Remus avant de se tourner pour entendre ce que Sirius était en train de dire.

-"…non James, pas ce soir…il y a entraînement de Quidditch…"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans le passé elle ne pouvait pas échapper au Quidditch. La vie était _vraiment_ injuste. Elle se retourna vers Remus.

-"Alors…" elle ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit à dire, et elle fut soulagée d'être sauvée par McGonagall entrant dans la salle.

-"Bonjour. Prenez vos livres page 374. Nous allons apprendre comment métamorphoser des bougies en canaries. Evans, voulez-vous bien venir ici et distribuer les bougies à tout le monde?" dit le professeur McGonagall.

-"Oh, je me souviens de ça" dit Hermione, l'air absent.

-"Tu as déjà fait cette leçon?" demanda rapidement Sirius.

-"Oh-eh bien, oui"

-"A ton autre école alors?" demanda Remus, cherchant la bonne page du livre.

-"Hin hin" dit Hermione alors qu'elle regardait Lily passer dans la classe en donnant les bougies.

-"Où est-ce que tu étais à l'école? C'était comme Poudlard?" demanda Sirius.

-"Oh-eh bien, c'était vraiment comme Poudlard, juste un peu plus vieux" répondit-elle honnêtement.

Lily s'arrêta devant leur table et ils prirent chacun une bougie. "Bonne chance" murmura-t-elle à Jane.

-"D'accord, tout le monde, silence s'il vous plait. Merci Miss Evans" dit-elle, reprenant la boite vide. "Lisez le paragraphe et quand ce sera fait vous serez capable de faire votre transformation. Je passerai dans les rangs"

-"Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton livre…le lire avec toi?" demanda Hermione à Remus, sans se rendre compte que Sirius avait glissé son livre près d'elle.

-"Euh—"

-"Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas le partager, c'est pas grave" dit-elle, ressentant son malaise.

-"Non, non. C'est-euh-bon" dit-il, forçant un sourire. Sirius regarda Remus et sourit, réprimant son envie de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur le visage de Remus.

-"Merci" dit-elle, se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil au paragraphe. Son bras se pressa contre le sien et alors qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, _lui_ oui. Sa présence était si distrayante qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son parfum—il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que ça lui rappelait. Son bras le picotait à l'endroit où celui d'Hermione le touchait; il continuait de la regarder du coin de l'œil, mais elle était trop occupée à lire pour s'en apercevoir. Même s'il n'était pas dans son état de loup-garou, il en avait quand même les sens. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer doucement, l'apaisant dans une sorte de transe, et il fallut qu'elle répète deux fois son prénom pour l'en sortir.

-"Remus?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione le regarda; il y avait une lueur étranger dans son regard. "Remus?"

-"Qu-quoi?" il secoua la tête et leva les yeux.

-"Désolée de te déranger, mais Sirius veux te parler" dit-elle en souriant.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, regardant Sirius, qui avait une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Sirius désignait James, qui tenait sa bougie métamorphosée dans ses mains, mais il ne l'avait pas métamorphosé en canari mais une réplique exacte de Severus Rogue qui tenait ses vêtements à l'envers attachés autour de sa taille.

Remus sourit et Hermione soupira doucement en le voyant. Remus entendit son doux soupir et la regarda rapidement.

-"Quoi?"

-"C'est bon de te voir sourire" dit-elle, pensant au temps que ça aura prit de voir son visage fatigué avec un sourire.

-"Merci" dit-il avec hésitation.

-"Vous devriez tous avoir métamorphosé vos bougies à présent" dit le professeur McGonagall. "James Potter, j'ai vu cela" Elle regarda James d'un air sévère, mais il y avait une petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa bougie et marmonna "_Candelanthis"_. Sa bougie noire se transforma remarquablement en un canari jaune qui gazouilla gaiement avant de s'envoler de la table. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le canari à nouveau "_Candelanthis"_. Le canari disparut et une bougie noire tomba dans les mains tendues d'Hermione.

-"Wow" dit doucement Sirius. "Potter, tu as une adversaire pour le meilleur élève de Métamorphose"

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée par l'embarras, mais elle était fière de ses habiletés.

A côté d'elle, Remus déglutit. _Elle n'aurait pas pu être une mauvaise élève? Elle devait vraiment être attirante et douée?_ Il grimaça en voyant sa bougie; elle avait juste une paire d'ailes jaunes et essayait vigoureusement de s'envoler de la table.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée fut pratiquement calme pour Hermione. Elle se rendait d'un pas traînant à tous ses cours de la journée à Poudlard, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était ni trop en retard, ni trop en avance sur les autres septième année.

Après dîner, elle s'était assise dans un des grands fauteuils dans la salle de Gryffondor. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et alors qu'elle commençait à lire son livre, elle réalisa qu'il était finalement temps de commencer à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie –même si c'était seulement temporaire.

-"Regarde qui est sur ton fauteuil, Moony" dit James, s'approchant et se mettant derrière le fauteuil où Hermione était assise. Lily se laissa tomber sur le sofa alors que Peter et Sirius choisirent de s'asseoir par terre, près du feu.

-"Quoi? Je suis sur ton fauteuil?" demanda-t-elle en regardant directement Remus, qui était debout derrière le canapé.

-"Comment tu savais qu'_il_ était Moony?" demanda Peter curieusement.

_Bon sang tu es observateur, n'est ce pas sale bête?_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant rapidement Peter. Les autres la regardaient, se demanda la même chose, même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant que Peter ne pose la question.

-"Oh-je-euh, j'ai entendu l'un d'entre vous l'appeler comme ça un peu plus tôt" mentit-elle.

Un murmure approbateur flotta entre eux. Ils s'appelaient si souvent par leurs surnoms qu'ils ne pouvaient pas penser que c'était un mensonge. Elle se relaxa et regarda à nouveau Remus.

-"C'est ton fauteuil? Je peux me lever" dit-elle, fermant doucement son livre et se levant du grand fauteuil.

-"Non, ce n'est pas mon fauteuil" dit-il, fixant ses pieds.

-"Si ça l'est" dit Sirius, remarquant l'air très mal à l'aise de son ami.

-"Eh bien, des fois ça l'est, mais tu peux t'asseoir là" dit-il, la regardant.

-"Non, c'est bon. Je vais allez me coucher. Bonne nuit"

-"Bonne nuit, Jane. Je monte dans une minute" dit Lily avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de James. "Ne cause pas d'ennuis"

-"Tu me connais" dit-il en prenant sa main.

-"Oui, je te connais. Et comme je dis, ne cause pas de problèmes. Bonne nuit James. Bonne nuit" dit-elle en se tournant et en regardant les autres.

Quand les deux filles furent parties, James s'étendit sur le canapé et Remus prit le fauteuil qu'Hermione avait juste quitté.

-"Alors Moony, tu veux nous dire quelque chose?" demanda Sirius, haussant un sourcil et donnant un coup de coude à Peter.

-"Non" répondit calmement Remus.

-"Allez, Remus. Tu ne peux pas nous mentir" dit James, suivant la voie de Sirius. Remus avait toujours été trop fermé sur lui-même; ils devaient constamment lui soutirer les informations.

-"Quelque chose à propos de la nouvelle?" continua Sirius.

-"Non" dit encore Remus, devenant rouge et bougeant sur son fauteuil.

-"Moony" dit Sirius, s'appuyant sur ses mains et riant. "Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu as un faible pour la nouvelle" James et Peter ricanèrent.

-"C'est absurde. Je ne la connais même pas" dit-il, n'osant pas les regarder en face, et effrayé que le mot _menteur_ soit écrit sur son front.

-"Vraiment un faible" dit James, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius et Peter.

-"Je t'ai vu la regarder et je ne t'avais pas vu regarder une fille comme ça depuis Patricia Harden en troisième année" dit Sirius, regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Il évitait tout contact visuel –un signe de malhonnêteté (**NdT: **enfin, dans le sens premier: pas honnête).

-"Patricia Harden?" dit Peter, ricanant. (**NdT:** raaaaaaaaaaa mais tuez-le quelqu'un!!!)

-"Et alors?" dit Remus sur la défensive. "Elle était la fille la plus sexy de l'école et vous le savez tous!"

-"Elle l'était" acquiesça James. "Mais elle avait dix-sept ans et toi treize" Il rit doucement.

-"Depuis quand l'âge compte?" contra Remus. "Sirius est sorti avec toutes les filles de septième année quand il avait quinze ans"

-"C'est vrai, Sirius, tu l'as fait" dit James.

-"Eh bien, j'ai toujours été chanceux avec les demoiselles" dit-il de sa meilleure voix _arrogante_. "Mais, revenons à Jane" dit-il, prononçant son nom lentement.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle?" demanda Remus, regardant le feu.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle?" demanda James.

-"Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle?" répéta Peter.

-"Je pense qu'elle est intelligente" dit Remus calmement.

-"Ouais, et?"

-"Et…attirante…" ajouta-t-il doucement.

-"Alors, est-ce que tu vas faire le premier pas?" demanda Sirius, se penchant et regardant Remus droit dans les yeux.

-"Non"

-"Pourquoi pas?" demanda James, confus.

-"Parce qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec moi"

-"Ah, Remus, tu ne te donnes jamais assez de mérite. Tu es un garçon très beau—" (**NdT:** YEAH!!)

-"Mais tu as oublié" dit-il sombrement, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et parlant si bas que seul son ami entendit. "je suis un foutu loup-garou"

Et sur ce, Remus se leva et s'en alla, soupirant. Il pensait à Jane et rejeta vite ses pensées. La vie était différente pour lui. Tout se finissait de la même façon—il était un loup-garou—fin de l'histoire.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un bon moment plus tard, Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Personne n'était allé au lit, sauf Remus.

Sirius s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, qui était à côté de celui de Remus. La lune éclairait presque la pièce et Sirius pouvait la voir par la fenêtre. Remus n'avait pas fermé les rideaux autour de son lit mais il était allongé et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sirius avait la vague impression qu'il n'était pas endormi.

-"Moony? Tu dors?"

-"Oui"

Sirius sourit. "Tu sais qu'on t'embêtait avec Jane, c'est tout, hein?" dit Sirius, sa voix étonnamment gentille.

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça" répliqua-t-il et Sirius pouvait entendre des onces de tristesse dans sa voix bien que Remus aimerait penser qu'il les cachait bien.

-"Il n'y a pas de problème avec moi si tu ne l'aimes pas" dit honnêtement Sirius.

-"J'_ai dit_ que je ne voulais pas en parler" répété Remus, élevant la voix mais gardant les yeux fermés.

-"Ecoute, Moony, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Je veux dire, tu es un garçon très bien, elle _semble_ être une fille décente…quel est le problème?" Sirius sursauta doucement quand Remus se releva d'un coup, le fixant.

-"Sirius, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler" Remus grogna pratiquement entre ses dents, "mais puisque tu ne vas apparemment pas te taire à propos de ça, je vais te dire. Je ne _sais pas_ si j'apprécie Jane ou pas, d'accord? Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? C'est parce que je ne sais même pas qu'est ce qu'on est _supposé_ ressentir quand on apprécie une fille. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je suis un loup-garou. Je passe chaque moment de ma vie à essayer de cacher ce simple fait—ce simple fait qui complique _tout._ Je ne serai jamais comme toi et James, toujours en train de convaincre les filles—"

-"Tu n'as jamais essayé de convaincre des filles, Remus" interrompu Sirius.

-"Ouais, bien, et alors? Elles ne voudraient pas de moi et tu le sais" dit-il, passant ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux vers la lune à peine visible. "Comment une fille pourrait rester avec moi quand elle découvrirait l'horrible vérité?"

-"On ne t'a pas abandonné quand on a appris la vérité, Moony. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que la bonne fille le ferait?"

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Jane est la _bonne_ fille?" demanda-t-il, regardant Sirius.

-"Je ne dis pas qu'elle l'est. Je dis juste que si tu ne la laisse pas venir, ou _qui que ce soit_, tu ne le sauras jamais"

Remus entendit Sirius se lever et quitter la pièce. Il resta devant la fenêtre, se répétant les mots de Sirius inlassablement dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Comment pourrait-il savoir si une fille prendrait ses jambes à son cou en découvrant la vérité s'il ne lui donne jamais une chance de l'apprendre? L'idée le terrifia parce qu'il y avait une part de lui qui ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait—et il pourrait imaginer sa vie…sa vie qui n'inclurait aucune fille.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Ouf!! C'est fini!! :o) c'est long quand même!! **

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?! REVIEWS!! Pleaz ;o)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz à tous**

**BONNE ANNEE!!!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, FFJRSVHRADS, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus et Johnny…**

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**


End file.
